Unexpected Destiny
by crimsonearth22
Summary: When Sara found herself in the arms of a certain demi-Saiyan, she never expected the changes to her life he and his world would bring. Will she ever find a way home? Or will she even want to?
1. Trunks Water Whoa Mama!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ but I *do* own Sara Oliver.  
  
AN: First person who reviews gets a striptease from a certain lilac haired hottie ;)  
  
Trunks: Oh no I don't think so!  
  
AN: You will or you'll sleep on the couch for a month.  
  
Trunks: You can't do that!  
  
AN: *grins wickedly* Of course I can. I'm the author.  
  
Trunks: *pouts* Whoever put that power in your hands must have been insane.  
  
AN: *flattered* Aw, thank you sweetie. *kisses Trunks on the cheek*  
  
Trunks: *blushes* Review please.  
  
AN: This is in Sara's point of view unless otherwise noted. Now on to the story! PS: I know this has been done to death, but I couldn't resist : ). Don't hurt me!  
  
Chapter One: Trunks + Water = Whoa Mama!  
  
I sighed as I unlocked the door to my apartment and shut the door behind me tiredly. It had been a long night at work and I was grateful to have a few days off to rest. -Maybe . . . maybe by the time I go back, I can face everyone again.- I sighed. Tears blinded me as I recalled the events of the night.  
  
I was standing at the Book desk, bored out of my skull. Lucky me (sarcasm sarcasm) I had emptied both carts and straightened the entire department. I groaned. Why oh why had I gotten so good at this? There wasn't a single customer who needed my help and there was nothing for me to do.  
  
Just as I was about to make a very dangerous wish of something exciting to happen, a voice from a few aisles over caught my attention.  
  
"Hey, you remember that girl Sara Oliver? The one who had the huge crush on you back in high school?"  
  
"Yeah, what about her?"  
  
"Rumor has it, she works here now. Why don't you search her out, maybe you can have a good time."  
  
My breath caught in my throat as tears filled my eyes. This bakayaro thought I was a slut!  
  
"Hey bro, that wasn't nice. She's not like that and you know it."  
  
"Yeah I know. But seriously, didn't you have a crush on her once upon a time?"  
  
I could just see him shaking his head. "She's nice enough, but I'm just not into her like that."  
  
True, he was nice when he said it, but . . . I don't know why, but it felt like my heart was ripped in two. It was stupid, considering that I hadn't even seen him in three years.  
  
-Oh god, I wish I didn't always fall for guys I can never have. I wish I could go to a place who doesn't know me, or my past. I wish I could go to a place where I can be whomever I want to be. I wish I could go to a place where I have a clean slate, where all my mistakes are erased, where I can start over. I wish men existed like Goku and Trunks-honorable, strong, and heroic. I wish . . . I wish I had someone to love, and to love me in return.-  
  
I sighed and tried to get to sleep. It was foolish to make wishes that can never come true.  
  
* * *  
  
The sizzle of electricity against my skin and the boom of thunder brought me out of my slumber and I jerked awake with the sudden sensation of falling through the air. The fierce wind whipped my hair and nightshirt and I glanced down to find that I was plummeting downward at a dizzying speed.  
  
My eyes widened, then slammed shut in terror, a scream torn from my throat. My fingers flailed for something, anything to stop my descent and I knew right then and there that I was going to die.  
  
Then I felt my breath slam out of me as I was yanked back against what felt like a brick wall by two strong hands on my waist. My eyes shot open and my hands fluttered down to clutch my savior's hands, reassuring myself that I wasn't hallucinating-that I was really still alive.  
  
"It's all right." A deep voice assured me softly, letting go with one hand so he could wrap a comforting arm around my waist. "You're safe now. I'm not going to drop you, I promise."  
  
I nodded slowly, a shiver running down my spine having more to do with his proximity than the cold rain.  
  
"I'm going to take you somewhere safe and dry. But I need to move you get a better grip."  
  
His quiet, gentle voice calmed me down almost immediately and I nodded again, taking a deep breath. "O-okay."  
  
I held stock still as he slipped an arm under my knees, carrying me like a groom carrying his bride over the threshold, and my cheeks instantly went red as I realized what had just crossed my mind.  
  
He must have seen my embarrassment, because he chuckled softly. "It's all right. You can hold on if you want."  
  
I jumped a little in his arms as his voice sounded so close to my ear and his chuckle deepened into a full laugh. I narrowed my eyes and elbowed him in the ribs.  
  
"Ow, hey do you *want* to be dropped or something?" the stranger complained.  
  
I smirked. "You wouldn't dare."  
  
I could just *see* his eyebrow raise in amusement. "What makes you so sure?"  
  
"Because Bulma would kill you."  
  
We stopped so suddenly that I had to fling my arms around his neck to keep from being thrown out of his arms.  
  
"Kami Trunks, what are you trying to do, kill me?" I complained.  
  
Trunks just looked down at me with a stunned look. "How did you my name?" he demanded.  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Of course I know your name. Why else would you be in my dream?"  
  
The lavender haired young man raised an eyebrow. "Hate to break it to ya babe, but you aren't dreaming."  
  
I laughed. "I have to be. The last time I checked, you were nothing more than pen and ink."  
  
Trunks looked hurt. "Hey!"  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Look, if you're so sure I'm not dreaming, then prove it."  
  
He shrugged. "Okay."  
  
Before I knew it, he had released me and I was falling again. I didn't have time to scream before I was suddenly surrounded by freezing cold water. I fought my way to the surface and gasped for air desperately, my lungs burning from lack of oxygen.  
  
A laugh sounded from over my head and I looked up to see Trunks hovering just inches from the water, his arms crossed and his lips curved into a very familiar smirk.  
  
"Trunks Vegeta Briefs, what the *hell* was that for?!"  
  
He shrugged. "You asked me to prove it. Still believe you're dreaming?"  
  
I crossed my arms over my chest in annoyance. "Hurumph. I hope not, because I would very much like to kill you right now."  
  
Trunks gave me a charming grin. "Oh c'mon, it's not *that* bad."  
  
I gave him an incredulous look. "Trunks, this water is freezing and I'm in a cotton nightshirt." I forced out through chattering teeth.  
  
The seriousness of the situation must have dawned on him, because he lost the charming grin and swept me into his arms, speeding toward his home. I snuggled closer to his warmth, burying my face into his chest as I let his heartbeat soothe me to sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
(Trunks POV)  
  
I looked down at the girl in my arms as I felt her shift closer to me and found her head resting over my heart. I could tell by her even breathing that she was asleep, so I took the moment to study her intently.  
  
She had dark hair that went just past her shoulders, and skin that was lightly tanned and covered in freckles in some places. Her closed eyelids masked chocolate eyes that were even more amazing when they were angry.  
  
Her beauty was the first thing I noticed when I caught her that first time. Even soaked to the bone, terrified, and just a touch pissed off, she was breathtaking.  
  
And she didn't seem to mind that I was in what she thought was her dream! I wondered briefly how she knew mine and my mother's name, and could recognize me from sight, but I decided to let her tell me with the others. She was so peaceful asleep, and I hated waking her up, but we were fast approaching Capsule Corp. and I didn't want her to be surprised by my father.  
  
I couldn't resist leaning my head down and kissing her temple, whispering in her ear, "Wake up babe."  
  
Her eyes fluttered open with a groan and she looked surprised to see me for a second.  
  
* * *  
  
The first thing I noticed when I opened my eyes were the beautiful blue eyes staring into mine. My breath hitched in my throat when I noticed how close our faces were, but then I shook it off quickly.  
  
"It really wasn't a dream, was it?" I asked softly. Trunks looked sad for a moment, and shook his head. I sighed softly and looked around us. We were hovering in the air above a large domed building with Capsule Corp. written on the side.  
  
"I didn't want you to be surprised by Dad." Trunks replied to my questioning look.  
  
I smiled slightly and kissed his cheek. "Thanks. Let's just hope television really *does* exaggerate everything."  
  
He gave me a questioning look, but nodded when I indicated that I'd tell him later. Trunks smoothly glided us down into a landing and set me carefully on my feet. I missed the warmth of his arms, but knew this was something that had to be done.  
  
"Okay." I said, taking a deep breath. "Let's get this over with."  
  
AN: Okay guys, remember to review! More reviews I get, the more things I'll make Trunks do for you!  
  
Trunks: *sulking* I hate you.  
  
AN: No you don't.  
  
Trunks: Sigh. No I don't.  
  
AN: Hehe. Behold the power of cheese. 


	2. Sara's Big Stand or Why You Should Never...

AN: Hey guys, I know it's been -forever- since I updated, but I promise that there -is- a good reason! : ) I've had a gold rush of inspiration since I last posted and now I can promise at least two chapters a day -and- a plethora--

MT: *raises eyebrow* Plethora? 

*glares* Want to make something of it Boxer boy?

MT: *sarcastically* Oh no, I like it a plethora.

*ignores him*

MT: I mean, there are a plethora of uses for the word plethora.

*growls softly*

MT: You love me a plethora, Gohan loves Videl a plethora--

CLANG!

*hides frying pan behind her back* Ahem. As I was saying, I have a -plethora- *glares down at an unconscious Mirai Trunks* of new fics for you to read, so have fun and please review!

**No actual alternate selves of a certain lavender demi were harmed in the making of this Author's Note.**

MT: *sitting up and clutching his head* Wanna bet?

Shut up and do the disclaimer Mirai.

MT: *sighs* No matter how much Silverdragon pleads, AT won't hand over the rights to DBZ. Ergo, she owns nothing in this fic but the character Sara Oliver. *under his breath* Thank God.

I HEARD THAT!

Chapter 2: Sara's Big Stand or Why You Should Never Piss Off a Teenage Girl

A hand wrapped around my throat the moment I stepped inside the immense structure, shoving me roughly up against a wall. My nails scratched at the iron grip around my windpipe, my eyes wide with pain and anger.

"Who are you brat, and where did you come from?!" Vegeta growled dangerously.

My eyes flashed and my foot connected with his chin as I arched my back in a quick motion. His grip on me was broken and I slid down the wall slowly, rubbing my neck angrily.

Vegeta growled as he quickly recovered from my attack and lunged toward me. Before I could even blink, a large form was standing in front of me defensively.

"Leave her alone Father."

My mouth dropped open as I recognized Trunks' voice and I tried desperately to stave off the fight I knew was imminent.

"Trunks, don't. I'm fine. Leave it at that." I croaked out.

"He didn't even give you a chance to explain." the demi-Saiyan snarled.

I rose painfully to my feet and limped up to him. Vegeta saw my movement and smirked.

"Stay out of this brat. This is between me and the onna."

"She did nothing to you Father."

"I will not warn you again. Step aside."

Trunks narrowed his eyes and shifted his stance. "No."

Vegeta growled and moved forward to attack Trunks, but was held back by Goku. I myself moved in front of Trunks and put my hands on his chest keeping him from moving as I heard the next words out of Vegeta's mouth.

"Now look what you've done woman."

I threw a glare over my shoulder at him. "You, shut up." Turning back, I sent a glare to Trunks. "You, calm down."

"But—" he protested.

Ignoring my remark, Vegeta smirked and said, "Well she certainly works quickly, doesn't she?"

I growled under my breath as those fresh words got Trunks worked up again. With a nearly fully-grown demi-Saiyan struggling in my precarious at best hold, there was only one thing I could do. I balled up my hand into a fist and buried it in his stomach.

His beautiful blue eyes widened and clouded over with pain and he looked down at me in shock. Ignoring the pang of guilt I felt, I met his gaze stubbornly.

"Are you done being an bakayaro yet? Will you listen to me now?"

Trunks nodded with a grunt and stumbled against me, nearly knocking us both to the floor. I wrapped my arms around his stocky frame and held his weight the best I could while keeping my eyes fixed on his.

"All right then. You can't blame Vegeta for being a little aggressive—" I began and put a finger to his lips when he began to interrupt. "Listen to me. Here I am, a complete stranger to both you and this world, and you brought me to your home. I may very well be a threat to his mate, his family, and his friends. Can you honestly say that you wouldn't be just a slight bit territorial if you were in his position?"

Trunks hung his head as my words began to soak in. "I guess you're right. That doesn't mean I have to like it." He said defensively.

I nodded. "Fair enough."

I turned around, still supporting the lavender haired Saiyan's weight on my shoulder. My eyes flashed as I met his father's eyes.

"And you. You touch me like that again and I'll make -damn- sure Bra is the last child you ever have!"

To mine and everyone's surprise, Vegeta began chuckling softly. "You have chosen well my son."

"Chosen?" Trunks and I asked in unison, puzzled.

Everyone stared at the short Saiyan prince in bewilderment, but he refused to elaborate any further. Soon however, several of the Special Forces members became too curious about the stranger in their midst to dwell on it.

Goten broke the stunned silence timidly. "Who -are- you?"

His mother immediately turned on him. "Son Goten, how -dare- you be rude to a girl?!"

I smiled slightly. "It's all right ChiChi. Although it might be best if we moved this discussion out into the living room."

She nodded and we all walked down the long hallway into the spacious living area. It was my turn to lean heavily on Trunks as the adrenaline from the confrontation began to leave my system. Seeing the exhaustion written on my face and posture, Trunks swept me into his arms and carried me the rest of the way.

I was too tired to protest, so I simply murmured my thanks to him as he set me down on the couch and sat next to me, putting a supportive arm around my shoulders.

Gohan must have seen my weariness as well because he spoke up quickly, "You don't have to tell us anything right now. You must be exhausted."

I smiled tiredly. "Thanks Gohan, but I'd rather get this over with tonight." I said quietly, leaning my head on my companion's shoulder.


	3. Mystery Revealed

AN: Hey, it's me again.

MT: Oh hurrah.

*rolls eyes* Don't tell me you're still testy about the frying pan thing. That was last chapter!

MT: You didn't have to hit me so hard!

Shouldn't have pushed it then Boxer boy. Be glad it wasn't ChiChi.

C: I HEARD THAT!

CLANG! CLANG!

AN & MT: @.@

*both fall over with a thud*

C: *smirking* Silverdragon owns nothing but that sweet girl Sara.

Chapter 3: Mystery Revealed

"My name is Sara Oliver, and as you might have guessed, I'm not from your dimension. I come from a world where dragonballs do not exist and the only things that can fly are birds and planes."

"Then how do you know our names?" Goten asked curiously.

"I know your names because . . . I don't know quite how to say this, but you all are fantasy in my world. A Japanese animation."

A soft voice from beside me made me lift my head from its owner's shoulder. "So that's what you meant when you said that the person I reminded you of didn't exist. You were talking about me, weren't you?"

"Yes and no. Actually, I thought you were Mirai Trunks. You see, I've never seen the episodes where you are a teenager. It wasn't until I was so rudely awakened by Vegeta that I realized who you really were." I chuckled softly. "In fact, I have a feeling that little fact has something to do with my little adventure here."

Goku cocked his head questioningly. "What do you mean?"

"Well I remember thinking last night right before I went to sleep that I wished that I knew what went through your mind as you faced Majin Buu. Well, all of your minds really. Maybe whatever brought me here did it so I could ask you myself."

Bulma frowned thoughtfully. "It -does- seem to be a bit too much of a coincidence."

Krillin scratched his head absentmindedly. "But then wouldn't they have brought you to when the battle took place?"

I made a thoughtful noise. "That's a good point Krillin."

"So why -were- you sent here then?" Yamcha asked. "I mean, why this particular time?"

I shrugged helplessly. "Because I've been reading too many Trunks, Pan, Goten, Bra, and Marron fan fics?"

"You read about us?" Trunks asked in surprise.

I looked up at him sheepishly. "Yeah. What can I say, there are some good romance writers out there."

Marron raised an eyebrow. "Romance huh? Let me guess, they hooked me up with dumbass over there."

I chuckled. "For the most part, yes. Although I read a few that had you with dumberass."

"And on that note," Goten began sarcastically. "Who was I with?"

"For the most part? Bra." I grinned.

"-Ew-!" came two demi-Saiyan voices.

I shrugged apologetically. "If it makes you feel any better, there were quite a few that paired up Trunks and Pan." I offered with a shrug. Before Gohan could say anything, I gave him warning look. "And before you say it Son Gohan, those stories are entirely the work of twisted minds. Neither Trunks nor Pan can help how the people a whole dimension away view their friendship."

"So which pairing is your favorite?" Trunks asked me softly.

I'm not entirely sure why his question brought a blush to my cheeks, but sure enough, my cheeks were flaming. "Any with you." I muttered under my breath, looking away.

Believe it or not, Vegeta saved me. "How long have you known your heritage?" the gruff prince asked, speaking up for the first time since his cryptic comment earlier.

"Huh? What heritage?"

"How long have you known that you are a Saiyan, child?"

*AN & MT crouch under the desk*

AN: *whispering* Sorry so short, but I just couldn't resist a cliffhanger ^.^

MT: *dryly* You devil you.

Shut up Mirai before I sic ChiChi on you.

*as if on cue, the screaming harpy from hell slams the door open. Mirai and the Author exchange a wide-eyed glance*

Gotta go! Review please!

*both scramble from under the desk and dash past a smirking ChiChi.*

C: They can run, but they cannot hide.

*evil laugh*


	4. Dawn of Hell or The Usual DangerPresence...

*looks around cautiously* Is it safe? *relaxes as no HFH (Harpy From Hell) appears* Hey everyone, I'm back and as usual, so is Boxer boy.

MT: *flatly* I'm ecstatic.

*rolls eyes* And on that note from the Master of Sarcasm (not to be confused with the King of Sarcasm, which is of course, Mirai Gohan according to Anshin) on to the reviews.

Pansashima: I just love the name Sara, and I used to be obsessed with Power Rangers. Ergo, Sara Oliver.

son amanda: Hehe. *singing off-key* it's a small world after all . . . LOL. As for our favorite cranky Saiyan, I'll talk to my koi and see what kind of blackmail material we can dig up. Goten may seem innocent and naïve, but the boy has a hell of an evil mind behind it all. Must be Boxer boy's influence.

T: Hey!

*ignores him* I own nothing but Sara Oliver. So don't even bother suing fellas.

Everyone stared at the stubborn prince with wide eyes and gaping mouths, including me. I blinked in surprise and began to laugh slowly. "Me? A Saiyan? I'm no Saiyan."

"Then why is there a tail around my brat's waist?"

Trunks?! There's no way in hell this group would let any of the children keep their tails. Moon or no moon. Then that means--

I glanced down behind me slowly and sure enough, the brown furry band around my companion's waist originated from the small of my back. My eyes widened and I scrambled away from him quickly, more freaked out by the position we were in than the fact that I had a tail. I wanted to die. How could I have not noticed my tail marking Trunks as mine?

I felt like I was going to spontaneously combust, my cheeks were so hot. Everyone but Juuhachigou (who was just leaning against the wall, bored) and Goku (who just looked confused) was giving me knowing grins and I buried my face in my hands with a groan, willing my tail to wrap firmly around my waist. I looked over at Trunks and was stunned to see a blush gracing his cheeks as well.

Before I could dwell too much on it, Goku, Kami bless him, broke the awkward silence as only he could. "So when's dinner? I'm famished!"

Everyone, even Juuhachigou fell over in shock. Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Is that all you think about Kakarot? Feeding that stomach of yours?"

Goku put his hand behind his head sheepishly. "No, I also think about fighting a lot."

I couldn't help it, I burst into laughter with everyone else. "Oh Goku, don't ever change."

Goku scratched his head nervously. "Hehe. Okay."

"You never answered my question brat."

That of course, was Vegeta. Damn bakayaro couldn't let me go two minutes without pestering me. I rolled my eyes as I felt blood rush to my cheeks again.

"Look, I don't know what's going on, but I damn sure didn't have a tail before I landed in this place."

"Maybe it grew back. Mine has a few times." Goku said helpfully.

I raised an eyebrow. "Since you were a chibi?"

"Well no—" the orange clad man admitted.

"Besides, I know for a fact that neither one of my parents are Saiyans. If they were, they wouldn't have half the health problems they have." And my mom wouldn't have died so young. I thought miserably, a tear running unnoticed down my cheek.

"How did she die?" Trunks asked softly.

I looked up at him, confused. "How did who die?"

"Your mother."

My eyes widened. "How did you know she died?" I never told him that my mom died.

Trunks looked down at me in confusion. "Yes you did. You just said that she died young."

I looked at the others in bewilderment. They looked as confused as I felt, all except for Vegeta, who didn't seem the least bit surprised. What the hell is going on? What is he talking about?

"Trunks, Sara never said that her mother died young. She never even said that she was dead." Goten pointed out.

"Goten, I know what I heard. And Sara, this isn't funny. You know very well what I'm talking about."

My eyes widened. Stop it!

"Stop what?"

"Stop reading my thoughts! Vegeta, what's going on? How can he hear what I'm thinking?" I demanded, sure as anything that Vegeta knew more than he was letting on. Vegeta just smirked knowingly as his mate squealed excitedly.

"Grandchildren!" Bulma said dreamily.

"Kami damn it, someone tell me what's going on! Trunks?" I demanded, turning to him.

The lavender-haired cutie looked down with a blush. Sweet Dende, why is this happening now? Why so soon? I just met her! You could have at least let me know her friendship before the bond scared her away Dende!

My mouth dropped open and I narrowed my eyes at my companion at what I heard clearly in my head. "Bond? Trunks Vegeta Briefs, you better explain yourself and you'd better do it now!"

My anger immediately vanished as I felt what I could only describe as a presence enter my consciousness. I looked at the fighters of the group and saw that they were intently listening to something no one could hear. I looked up at Trunks in concern.

"Something's coming isn't it? Something powerful."

"Yes."

I took a deep breath. "Goku. I want to train in the hyperbolic time chamber. Will you take me?"

He nodded. "Good idea. Who else is coming?"

Piccolo, Krillin, Gohan, Goten, and Vegeta chimed in. I didn't even have to look at Trunks to know that he was coming too. After short good-byes, the eight of us arrived on Kami's Lookout by way of Goku's instant transmission.

Dende met us on the platform. "I had a feeling you guys might show up. You have 24 hours until the threat arrives on Earth. Each of you will have 3 hours in the time chamber. Who's up first?"

"Sara. The sooner she gets used to the time chamber, the better."

Dende nodded. "Very well. Sara, who do you wish to train with?"

I made a thoughtful noise. "Well since I'm only going to have three hours, it would be best for me to train with the three most diverse fighters. How about Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo?"

Piccolo shook his head. "No can do kid."

Vegeta nodded in agreement. "You will train with Trunks."

Trunks and I looked at him in surprise. "Dad/Vegeta?" we said in unison.

"The bond you share will make you both stronger if you train together. And in return, your bond will strengthen."

Trunks and I looked at each other in confusion. "Okay."

"Now enough of this foolishness. Kakarot, brat get going."

We nodded and stepped into the chamber, turning to look at our friends as the door closed behind us.

Goku put a cheerful hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry Sara. It's not so bad once you get used to it. And I'll go easy on ya."

I whirled around and gave him a determined look. "Don't hold back. I refuse to endanger Trunks by having him worry about my safety."

Goku nodded. "If that's what you want."

"Yes. Promise me."

"I promise."

MT: You're an evil woman, you know that?

Huh?

MT: Locking that poor girl in what basically amounts to a big room with Goku for an entire year.

Would you rather your father be the one to begin her training? Besides, while Goku isn't exactly the brightest bulb in the fridge, he happens to be a strategical genius. Vegeta will teach her everything else she needs to know.

MT: What about me?

You'll see Boxer boy, you'll see. Keep the reviews coming and I might be able to talk my koibito into giving my tenth reviewer a personal flying lesson. Only five more to go guys. Sayonara.


End file.
